Queen of Theives
by Ecliptic Nightmares
Summary: Unconsciously, I tightened the sheet until it became a form fitting white dress. Then it hit me, I was in a bed, with Bukura, and we were naked. What were we doing?Repost
1. Default Chapter

I am going to be late again for Yami's duel. This was it, his final battle with Marik. This battle will determine the fate of the world, and here I was late...again. I found myself in a room... by myself. I have no idea how or why I was there, I just was there. It was weird, sometimes it feels like I'm being...controlled somehow. Like at times my memories become hazy clouds and most times I wonder if I've been dreaming half of these things that's suppose to be real. With all this shadow magic, portals and whatnot I'm not sure what to believe anymore. Whatever happened to "_normal"?_ What is _normal_ anyway? I sighed out loud. No use getting all worked up about nothing, Tea. What's important is supporting your friends. Got to stay strong for them...so I can stay strong for myself. There I go again, thinking things that could be otherwise depressing. Who would image the sugary-sweet, friendship speech speaking, smile-so-much-it- hurts Tea would have depressing thoughts? Certainly not my friends. Do they ever see the real me, or am I forever hidden away in this made up lies? Damn it! There I go again! This is frustrating. I ran though the halls the white walls and sparse scenery bleeding together in one big white smear. Can't Kaiba think of some other color. Geez, you think someone soooo rich can afford a little color in his life. Then again, I snort, someone as bland as him only knows one color.

All of a sudden I hit something hard and warm. It feels like a ran into a wall, a brick wall that has been left out in spring sun. It felt good...for a second. I felt myself making good contact with the ground. Seems like we were becoming fast buddies. My palms scrape across the Hollywood style red carpet. The world seems to spin and all the rainbow appears in my eyes. It would seem like the perfect time for stars or annoyingly baby chicks to dance around my head. But they don't.  
I image the large "brick wall" fell and crumbled to the ground because as soon as a fell I felt something fall to.

"Watch it, next time wrench!" I heard a familiar voice groan at me. It was Bakura, keeper of the ring and a royal pain in Ryou's and my ass.  
"Sorry, Bakura." I spat out quickly but forcible nice. I inwardly rolled my eyes. "You should be, I would send you to the shadow realm and watch the shadows tear you limb from limb, but I have a prior engagement." He said brushing off, standing up and going down a different set of halls from where I was suppose to be going. Who cares about that jackass? He really gets under my skin. I don't see how Ryou can put up with him. If it was me I would have strangled him in his soul room ages ago.

I stuck at my tongue out at him when he wasn't looking and did the same. I continued running down the halls. I should have worn shorts instead of a miniskirt, and some shoes instead of these damned high heels. I knew I should have made scenable choisesand wore something appropriate instead of trying to be fashionable. Why again did I try to be fashionable? Oh now I remember if was to try to attract someone's attention. Seems he's to busy dueling and trying to save the world to notice me. He may save the world but he broke mine into dust that floats away in the wind everyday. I know I'm frowning because I can feel my mouth dip downward. Is it just me or are these halls long enough?

I know I'm getting close to the outside because I've reached the stairs, the billions and billions of stairs. I wish I could dance now. It could take me away, away from all this heartache and threaten, far, far away from my feelings, from the future and the past. It could leave me in the present where I could just live without sorrow without pain. That's right folks, dancing is my anti-drug, but in a way it is my drug. It's an addicting anti-depressant that has me hypnotized. I really want to be a dancer have all this is over and I'm older, I really want..no need to be one, but I know I won't my parents won't let me "waste-my-time- and- their money". There I go again with the sighing and depressing thoughts.  
I made it outside and stared at the site before me, Yami had a distraught look on his face, his life points being close to 2000 or was it 200? I didn't get a good enough view at the board thingie. Marik, however, had 5000 life points, I was sure of it.

"Where Ya been, Anzu?" Joey asked his face twisted into a frown. "I...don't know. But what's important now is that we're all here, all of Yugi's friends. We're here to cheer him on." I said a friendship smile plastered deep on my face.

Truly, I didn't believe half the stuff I preached. I only said it because I didn't want the others to worry and because I guess I needed the reinsurance. I guess I'm what the shrink would say co-dependant. I really didn't care. My eyes scanned the entire surface, there was everyone and even... Kaiba! And Bakura!.. Aren't they two sworn enemies of Yami! I mean Kaiba I can somehow understand because I actually believe Isis's "destiny" speeches, and how he was some sort of priest. I can image Seto Kaiba as many times but not as a priest. He doesn't strike me as a holy man of ANY sorts. I guess they are like my "friendship" speeches. We both need reinsurance, me for my friends and sanity and her for her brother and the "future of humanity". But Bakura, why was he here? To see if Yami wins or loses? Or was he there for something more? Why were I thinking about these things in the first place?  
I stared at both of them, who cares if it is rude to stare. Perhaps maybe I stared at Bakura more than intended. I feel my face heat up. His face turned to mine and our eyes lock for a few seconds (but to me it felt like hours). When our eyes locked on everything went black and the only thing I saw and heard was him. Then he turned away slowly or was it quickly. It seems everything was going in slow motion for me now.

"Pharaoh your time is drawing near, soon I will have victory, and your powers will be mine. For I summoned the mighty beast, THE WINDED DRAGON OF RA!" Marik said laughing evilly. His spine chilling laughter brought me back to reality, where ever that was. I have heard his laugh before, in my dreams. It was strange one because Yami and Joey were dueling each other. Never in my life have I ever seen them argue or fight. I try to remember more but everything gets static like in my head. Like I was watching TV and it suddenly went out because of a bad storm. I felt myself wince and shudder. Even though it's the middle of summer, it suddenly feels cold, numbingly cold.

A lump formed in my dry throat as I saw the mighty dragon rise and lower from the darken sky. He landed with a thump that shook the down and let out a deafen roar. I heard someone scream as I covered my ears, not sure where the scream I was hearing was coming from. Wind from the might beast rippled my hair. I turned my head, trying to avoid the piercing wind from cutting my eyes.

I saw Yami was in bad shape. He had two god cards on the field, his and Kaiba's. To anyone that would seem good but, with this new monster ( from the likes none of us know anything about) I knew things were going to change tragically. It was weird like I could feel it shakes the insides of my soul. Almost like I...or my body was responding to this monster.  
"I use my dragon's special ability, Quick attack which allows my beast to attack as soon as it's summoned." Marik said.

I watched Yami's eyes grow wildly. I tried to swallow but it seemed my saliva was stuck in inside my throat. When the gold winged creature went to attack, I saw the millennium items engulfed into a gold glow. It looked beautiful and was warm. I could feel the light warm me up. I was sure the others felt it too, because they looked at their hands in amazement. But I knew that with this light would come coldness. The world around me was blanketed in a white purifying light. The only thing I saw was Bukara before the whole lighted world became Black. His face gave the first emotion other than hatred...it was shock and maybe...just maybe some fear...

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

I woke up, everything was groggy and the room was spinning like i was on a fast spinning merri-go-round. I held my head for a few seconds before feeling a vibration beside me. I turned my head and saw white, a beautiful snowy white. I smiled slightly. My sight decided to focus now and then I really saw something. I was in a bed and beside me was...BAKURA! His frame shifted and I saw the dangerously low lining of his thighs. He was Bare chested. It's really getting hot now. I looked down at my self. I realized that now I was naked as well. My only support was a thin sheet encasing my body. Unconsciously, I tightened the sheet until it became a form fitting white dress. Then it hit me, I was in a bed, with Bukura, and we were naked. What were we doing? Strike that, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! I looked down at his sleeping frame, it looked cute and vulnerable...like a little child that needs to be confronted. No, he is a bloody thirsty thief who cares for no one but himself.

None of this is real, can't be, I can't be in bed with an enemy. Nope, I'm having another one of those real/dreams. That's my name for them. The dreams that seem to so real, but every time I think hard enough about them they disappear, almost like they were never there in the first place. Maybe if I pinch myself... OUCH! Well that sure as hell didn't work. I some of those ruby red shoes from the Wizard of Oz, maybe it I clank my feet together three times. I wanna go home. I wanna go home. I wanna go home.

I opened my eyes...shit I'm still here. I felt an another movement beside me. Oh shit he's waking up. I stared into his brown eyes and he stared into my blue ones.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream backing back near the edge of the bed. I slapped him. "What the hell was that for?" I heard him say. I slapped him...again. "Would you stop that?" He asked rubbing his red cheek. I slapped him again. "Stop it or I will send you to the shadow realm." He growled. I went to slap him again, but he caught my hand, and squeezed it, but it wasn't the hard has diamonds squeeze I was exacting but a softer gentle one like he ALMOST didn't mean any of the threats he said.

I stopped the impulse to hit him and my mind began filling with questions. Where the hell am I? What the hell am I doing with Bakura, naked in the bed? What the hell were we doing? What happened to the duel? What happened my friends? Why do these things happen to me? Why ME? Did I even want to find out?

#$$$&&$$$$#$#$#&&(&$#$#!#!#&#()$$!#&)(())&($!

**

* * *

I took this story down to edit the chapters. THIS IS A REPOST. I found a lot of mistakes. It may seem the same but it's not. I want to thank my beta, Angel for helping me. Thanks Ange! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

EN: NOTES /BLAH/-MEANS Iteru talking to Tea  
/blah/ means Tea talking to Iteru  
Ok NOTES DONE! UNTO THE STORY!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

"What's wrong, what's the matter? I heard some screaming, slapping and shouting." A voice said has she entered the doorway hastily running, a knife in hand. I knew who it was automatically, no one else has a voice or attitude like Mai Valentine. She peered over at us. I used the sheet and wrapped it around myself while Bakura rubbed his soar cheek.  
Mai looked different. Instead of her usual purple skirt and white tank top, she was decked out in some pretty revealing clothes. She had a long sleeveless forest green dress with golden trim that had twin splits up to her thighs and left room for a lot of imagination. Her hair seemed straighter too and on top of her head was a golden headdress. It had millions of golden loops off set with a beautiful rainbow of different colorful jewels. She saw wearing a pair of plain sandals and her hair seemed darker too. Her eyes were trimmed with kohl and her complexion screamed Egyptian.

"Ohhhh, well, well, what do we have here" Mai said putting her finger to her face and gave us a raised eyebrow and a dirty smirk. "Bakura, I knew you were a little kinky, but Princess Anzu, I would have never suspected you." She said, her dirty mind forming God knows what.

"It's nothing like that!" I blurted out, without so much as a conscience thought.

"Riiiigght sure it's not." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes and I could tell she didn't believe a word I just said. I don't even believe a word I just said.

She tossed the silver knife with a handle embedded with black diamonds from hand to hand. I then took the time to notice my surroundings. I was in a brick room, the walls made of some type of sand blocks, there was a small table, next to the bed, with a brick red colored clay pot and two cups filled by some sort of red liquid, I could only guess it was wine. The bed itself was grand, about twice the size of the regular king sized bed. The covers and sheets were navy blue and the canopy was draped in navy and light blue scarves with a couple of silver ones that dangled gently down. The posts of the bed were made of a pale golden alabaster and had soft pastel green palm shaped designs at the end. Three sides of the bed had navy and silver drapery while my side of the bed had none.The two large pillows were navy blue whereas the throw pillows that were scattered across the floor were a multitude of blues and silvers. The bed was so big that I had enough room to keep comfortably away from Bakura. It was hot, and dusty. I peered out the small window located by the bed and saw... rolling sand dunes as far as my cerulean eyes could see! What are sand dunes during in the middle of Modern Japan! Until, of course, we were sent back in time...but that's impossible right?

"Say Mai." I asked turning my attention to a new matter.  
"Yeah?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Where are we exactly?"  
"Bakura must have really got you tipsy." She replied, smirking devilishly, her thin tall frame leaning against the door frame..  
"I've never had a drink in my life!" I pointed out defensively. I hate the stuff, I know what that stuff can do to you, I ain't crazy...well I think I'm not. Then again with things like this happening I'm pretty sure that need to reconsider that thought.

"Your in Kemet (A/N: A.K.A Egypt), silly." She said rolling her eyes like that was the most oblivious thing in the world. So it seems either A) I am dreaming a very odd dream or B) I'm in some sort of alternate universe or gone though one of those space time continuums thingies.  
I pinched myself. Ow, well I've definably alive and kickin, so that means I should choose option B.  
"Are you sure you're feeling all right,princess, you look pale." Mai asked concern twinkling in her eyes.  
"Yeah I'm fine, a little tired is all." I replied, putting my hand over my head. It was hot, sweaty, and pounding.  
"Well I guess the kind of work you did kept you up all night" She joked, snickering while I was trying to do a pretty damn good job of trying to imitate a cherry tomato.  
"Your being quiet, Bakura. Has the world come to an end? Or is your voice going hoarse from screaming?" She said, the wicked smirk on her face curving.

Bakura sat in silence, glaring at me venomously.

"We. Need. Some. Alone. Time. Mai."He said though clenched teeth.

"Well I see you need your privacy you two, just please, try and keep the noise down this time." That same wicked smirk and mischievous twinkle glowing as she exited the room, the red and orange curtain swooshing behind her.  
I glanced back at Bakura. " Where are we?" I asked out loud, mainly to myself, while trying to rub the strain away from my head. I need some damn Aspirin.  
"Did you not hear the woman, we are in Egypt you idiot." Bakura remarked rolling his eyes at my seemingly stupid question. Well Duh, I knew that. Besides it was a rhetorical question. "But how can that be, we were just in Domino, that's impossible." I reasoned logically. It was true...right?

"Anything is possible when the millennium items are involved." he replied, the last of his words were strained as he began to think.  
He moved off the bed, the rest of the sheet encasing part of his body dropped on the floor. Put one and one together... and needless to say I saw more of the male autonomy than I did in Health class. Even though it was naughty, I stole a glanced and blushed redder than a fully ripen apple in the fall harvest.  
"Umm... Bakura... you mind putting some clothes on." Is it hot in here or is it just me? No, I really THINK it's hot in here.  
I heard him mummer "you're right" or was it "do you like what you see". Why is my mind so perverted right now, and of all people to be fantasizing...I mean thinking about. He walked to a wooden closet and pulled out a white linen robe and tied it with a dull gold sash.

I kept a dazed eye full watch on him the whole time, not so much for perversion. "Quit gawking and put this on." He replied throwing a tight pale blue dress with tan shoulder straps in my face. I blushed. He didn't expect to dress with him there, did he? "Ummm...Bakura?" I said twitching my fingers together to the best of my ability, while trying to hold the navy blanket up. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes and heading for the door.

Hey, just how much did he really see of me? I narrowed my eyes and slapped him the hardest I could. It made my hand turn light shade of pink and his face was blood red. "Pervert!" I shouted, loudly. I'm pretty sure Mai could hear me now! I saw him stumble, and a shocked expression befell his face. I know he wanted to hit me back and I flinch and closed my eyes waiting for the contacting blow.  
It never came. Instead there was someone, female, calling Bakura. Saved by the bell ...er ... rather the person.  
"We'll deal with this later." I heard him whisper. His mouth came dangerously close to my ear. I could feel his warm air tingling my skin. My voice hitched. Why are these things happening to me? But just as quickly as he was there he was gone again...like a true thief. When he left, I got up and tried on the dress. It was plain, but equally beautiful. I twirled around a bit seeing some of the hem of the dress twirl with me. I wonder what other stuff laid hidden in that closet over there. I'm surprised I didn't see it before. Maybe the bed was blocking my view. It was richly decorated. The curving handles had rubies embedded in a drooping swerve. It was a sandy color with some more of those brick colored palm plant imprints. It was a tall closet almost reaching the ceiling. I opened it up, there was everything you could ever need to impersonate royalty to even everything you could use to be a thief. I put on a thin pale blue veil over my mouth and a few bracelets here and there. It made me seem Arabian and Egyptian mixed. I dabbed my eyes with kohl to give me a more cat like appearance, and I did this without any mirrors what so ever, so I hope to God that I didn't look like some circus clown reject.

Well I might as well look my best, now, on to find the campfire or at least some other form of human life, where ever that is...well Duh, it's probably outside somewhere.  
I walked outside of the room only to find a small hallway. I went down it and was struck with light of the hot desert sun. I flinched as the sun hit my eyes and used my arms as a shield. After a little time flew by, my eyes adjusted. I made one step on the sand and it felt like someone burned the skin off my foot. I quickly went back in "our" room.

I found a pair of red and orange beaded sandals; they were just my size. I guess I'll try this little stunt again. Well it is a little warm but not uncomfortable. I saw smoke. Bingo! I followed the smoky trail.Here it is. I saw a group gathered around the fire...wait those are my friends. There was Mai, Bakura, Duke, Tristan, Serenity, and some other girl I didn't know. The strangest thing was that everyone was sort of different in a hard to describe way. It looked like a small village here. There were about 25 more of these sand brick homes, all arranged in a circle. The roofs were made of dried palm leaves tied together. There was a small brick wall somewhere between two of the houses. Some of the houses just had door frames while others had thin sheets for doors. And course the ground was blanketed in a sand.  
"Hey guys." I waved and grinned nervously. Serenity waved back and everyone else gave a quick nod. She patted a seat next to her and the girl I didn't know. She looked at me, and instantly I was in a drawn in, sucked in like a black hole.

She had smoky black eyes, you couldn't tell pupil began and the iris ended. Inside her eyes I saw distant worlds, futures and time yet not existed and worlds that have been. She didn't smile, she didn't frown, and her face wasn't blank either. Confused? I know I am. She also seems to know that I didn't know who she was. "My name is Iteru." She said in a low soft voice. She was wearing an outfit that could be described as feudal Japan. Her midnight blue skirt hung loosely on her thin frame. She wore baggy black paints. (A/N: Think Kikyou's outfit only the shirt thing is midnight blue and the pants is black.) Her waist length hair was black as well and hung loose on her shoulders slightly wavy.

I saw a flash of gold and maybe glass of some sort, but as soon has it had came it disappeared. I turned back to her face but she was already entranced at the fire's embers and waves like we had never had a conversation, if you could call that a conversation. " Princess Anzu, Listen please" Serenity nudged at me and told me. Her hair wasn't the same blonde-brown I had known it to be, instead it was more like strawberry blonde. She also wore a simple white dress that stopped slightly passed her knees. She wore plain brown sandals, and like everyone seems to oh so love kohl. Her dress was hemmed with hieroglyphics that I could slightly make out to be some sort of healing prayer. Now how could I even read those pictures? I turned my attention to Mai. She was dishing out some food. Come to think of it, I hadn't eaten in a while a LONG while, or was it a long time? Just how long was I imprisoned with the thief anyway?

Suddenly as if by magic a clay bowl was in my hands. Maybe Serenity gave it to me when I wasn't looking. Mai handed me some bread, fish and a little cheese as well as some milk. As soon as I got it I tore though it like Joey could eat, only this time I was faster, 10 times faster. Speaking of Joey, is he here? What of Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Mokuba, or even Marik? What about Odion(?) and Ishizu? Why is my back so damn itchy? Why is everyone speaking as though they actually live here?  
I saw stares at me but I paid no mind. Then Mai began to talk. "Bakura, word around the streets is that the pharaoh has died and his son Atemu has taken the throne. That should leave him valuable for attacks. I have located a map from one of the lower priests of its whereabouts. Come night, we strike." Mai said, firmly. I never knew Mai could be so serious.

Bakura nodded his head to this, listening to every word; Iteru was doing the same. Serenity however was eating and paying no mind to them. I sat there and pretended to belong.  
"I suggest I lead." Bakura made the suggestion. No one had any problems or least they didn't say anything. "I shall take Mai, and Anzu. Serenity, Duke and Tristan will stay behind and protect the base until we get back. When we get back we will head to Behoor Aan." Bakura commanded. It was like his word was law and no one dared say anything. But how was this fair to me? I have no idea what a thief is like? Isn't it bad enough I got sucked into time without having a mission stuffed down my throat? And what is Behoor Aan? But it will give me a chance to finally talk to Bakura, maybe he knows what's going on.

"Ummmm...what about Iteru?" I asked speaking for the first time at the fire. My voice sounding hoarse in my own ears.  
"Who is that?" Duke asked munching on what seemed to be bread. He was bare chested. He looks kinda good. He wore a simple white linen skirt. His arms were offset by jeweled arm bracelets. A simple but long and curved knife hung loosely from his waist. It was roughly 2 feet long. Yep, he's lookin REALLY good, really, really good. Did I just hear a growl all of a sudden? I glanced over the crew and met Bukura's face, did he just frown? I don't know, because he turned his head quickly.

"You know the girl with the baggy shirt and pants. Over there" I pointed to where she was sitting. Iteru stared at me, never blinking. It felt as though she was searching my very soul and mind for even the tiniest shard of deception.  
"Princess are you still feeling ill? Bakura just what did you put in that drink of hers?" Tristan spoke. He looked concerned at me and even reached out to me, but stopped in mid air. He wore exactly what Duke wore, but his chest wasn't as buff but more lean and agile. Kohl was spread around his eyes, and for his weapon he had a long spear of some sort. Around the spear was a scarf with some more of those healing prayers.  
I knew my mouth hung open, I could feel sand rushing in. Why were they not seeing her? Am I really ill? No I'm not. I'm pretty sure of it. I am looking at this girl right now!  
"Would you like me to heal you, Princess Anzu?"Serenity spoke in a soft tone.  
"Ummm...Uhhh...I'll be alright. I'm just getting used to all this." I spat out quickly and nervously.  
"I could see how. I mean a princess from another place who is obviously not used to these sands must be a bit nervous and tired as well." Duke reasoned out loud.  
I could felt my nerves and heart simmer down a bit. Until i know what's going on, better not make them suspicious of anything. Because I'm not sure how I got here. And why are they all calling me princess?  
/Easy that's because you are./ It was that voice...Iteru, I'm sure of it. But her voice seemed static-like as though she was straining to reach me. I must have yelled aloud because everyone stared at me with quizzically looks. I laughed it off rubbing the back of my head, I know I must look at an idiot now. I looked back beside me and she was gone. Maybe she was never there in the first place. I want to scream all of this confusing frustration off. I know if I do, then I'll really get some looks.  
/Who are you/ I shouted into the darkness of my mind. No answer, just silence. Maybe I imaged it. But somehow deep down inside I know I didn't... I heard Mai's voice bring me back to "reality".  
"You know if Prince Atemu...I mean the newly dubbed Pharaoh saw Anzu over there he would have a cow!" Mai joked, but beneath it all the jokes and playfulness a note of seriously hung suspended.  
"It's true Bakura, I mean you practically stole the future Queen of all of Kemet!" Serenity spoke.  
"She choose of her own free will, Serenity. You know that. We may be thieves, and vagabonds but we have standards!" Tristan retorted.

"She is the fairest angel that Kemet as ever and will ever see. I can see how Atemu and Bakura could fall in love with her." Duke complicated and winked at me. I gave a nervously and hesitant smile in return.  
Geez, they talk about me as though I'm not here!  
"But Master Bakura," Serenity started formally. Master Bakura! I can't but laugh at that. Well from so much I can gather I'm a princess of some sorts. So maybe since he has been called Master, he is some sort of lord? I need more pieces to solve this brain teasing puzzle. "Wouldn't it be dangerous to send the princess?" Serenity finished.  
"Atemu is already to smitten with her. She will be the perfect decoy, he wouldn't harm a hair on top of her head." He logically reasoned holding a finger to his chin and tapping lightly.  
I seem to be at a lost of words. It was like my voice was taken away from me and at the time I needed it the most. I felt something furry brush up me. It seemed to purr or coo. I flinched away involuntary, I mean come on. How would anybody feel if something furry just come brush up against you?  
I heard Serenity giggle. It surprised me how childlike and innocent she seemed. "Saru! Don't scare the princess." I looked down to see the furry thing crawl up me in a rapid pace. I felt my body go rigid. The furry thing stopped on my shoulder. I met it's red eyes. I saw a glance of whiskers twitch and then it was gone.  
I hoped quickly over to Serenity and landed on her shoulder. Serenity gave it some sort of seed or nut. "Sorry about that Princess, That's Saru. She's hyper. She is called a kangaroo rat, or least that's what the ship traders told me. I purchased her at a sea port far, far in the north. I've forgotten the town. She is twice the size that they should be. But I love her all the same. She is smart and can help me with my healing prayers and spell." Serenity explained.  
I gave a half smile to her. Saru stared at me with its clear ruby red eyes. That thing knows something, I'm sure of it. Now look at me, I'm swearing that rats are smart. Maybe they are right, I might just need to lay down...for a long, long time.  
"Back to the matter at hand." Bakura started and instantly Serenity stopped her rambles. "Does everyone understand the plan?" There were quick sharp nods all around.  
What was going to happen? What is all of this about? Why am I about to go kill Yami..er...Atem? When is it going to make sense? Or am I stuck in the realm of confusion for eternity?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

EN: The ending of this chapter was rushed. I got laaazzzzy. So sorry if the chapter sux! neyway, review and read


End file.
